buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Elders
The Elders, also called "the Founders" and "the Council of Elders", are a council of Higher Powers, much like the Powers That Be although they are willing to more directly influence events on Earth. The Elders are primarily concerned with matters of magic, and chiefly watch witches and other practitioners of magic. They are generally benevolent, however a deep respect for the Grand Design keeps them wiping out evil altogether and forces them to work with demons in regards to the Tribunal and to keep the Hollow from being released. The Elders created whitelighters, angelic servants to act as messengers and guides to the spellcasters who fall under their perview. The Elders, typically, expect their servants and subjects to act within the strict guidelines they set forth. The Elders inhabit a divine dimension commonly known as the Upper Regions. Membership The Elders will seek powerful mortals and white lighters and transform them into Higher Powers if they deem them worthy. Unlike the Powers That Be, one need not die in order to become an Elder -- however, death does not preclude one from becoming an Elder either. Powers & Abilities The Elders are not as powerful as many other Higher Powers, but they are still immensely powerful beings. *Spellcasting - Elders are able to cast virtually any spell imagineable. *Potions - Elders are able to brew any potion. *Orbing - Elders can instantly travel from one location to another in a stream of orbs of light. *Remote Orbing - Elders can cause anyone or anything to orb wherever they desire. *Electrokinesis - Elders can create and control electricity, particularly to defend themselves in combat. *Physical Manifestation - Elders are among the few Higher Powers that can physically manifest on Earth without means of any special spells or rituals. Their physical forms often appear to be human, dressed in long, ceremonial, white and gold robes. *Shielding - Elders can create defensive forcefields out of electricity. *Invisibility - Elders can make themselves invisible to all, even those with supernatural perception. *Photokinesis - Elders can create and manipulate light. *Thermokinesis - Elders can control temperature of places or objects. *Power Stripping - Elders are able to take powers away from any supernatural being. *Healing - Elders can instantly heal any wounds. *Portal Creation - Elders can open portals to any dimension or plane. *Premonition - many Elders are able to see glimpses of the past, present, and future. Not all Elders are capable of this. *Levitation - Elders are able to hover above the ground. *Power Granting - Elders are able to bestow powers upon any being. *Supernatural Perception - Elders can see supernatural beings invisible to the naked eye. *Reality Warping - Elders are capable of minor feats of reality warping -- such as changing the pages of a book. *Sensing - Elders can sense any magical being on Earth or in the Upper Regions. *Regeneration - Elders instantly heal from any injury -- including being blown up by powers such as Molecular Combustion. *Immortality - Elders will, unless killed, live forever. Weaknesses *Electrokinesis - Elders can be killed by other Elders. *Darklighter Arrows - the poison used by Darklighters is deadly to Elders. *Death and Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being, as can his Scythe. Sources Elders are derived from Charmed. Category:Higher Powers Category:Council of Elders Category:Charmed Creatures Category:Residents of the Upper Regions Category:Species